1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a memory card connector.
2. The Related Art
Card connectors are widely used in various electronic products for receiving electronic cards which are capable of storing up data information. A conventional memory card connector adapted for receiving a memory card includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals received in the insulating housing, an ejector, and a shielding shell encircling the insulating housing. The shielding shell has a top plate covering on the insulating housing to form a receiving space for accommodating the memory card. The ejector is received one side of the receiving space for ejecting the memory card out from the insulating housing.
With the miniaturization trend of the electronic products, the card connectors should be designed smaller to be correspondingly assembled to the electronic products. The conventional memory card connector described above employs the shielding shell to encircle the insulating housing to form the receiving space for receiving and fixing the memory card in the memory card connector, which increases the height of the memory card connector and makes the memory card connector take up more space when assembled in the electronic product.